fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria
Papa's Cupcakeria is the 8th Gameria in the Papa Louie Gameria Series that was announced on June 25, 2013. You can make seasonal cupcakes, and unlock special frosting, batter, etc. during that season/holiday. Papa's Cupcakeria was released on August 7th, which is also the 6th anniversary of Papa's first cooking game, Papa's Pizzeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2724 There is over 100 menu items, many of them being seasonal toppings.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2724 Intro The Cupcakeria has been approved by Mayor Mallow, so Roy and Papa Louie head off to the shop. On the way, their car would collide with a black car, and James/Willow/Custom Worker get out of the car to apologize. Roy is angry about the incident and demands payment, but Papa Louie pays Roy instead and offers a job James/Willow/Custom Worker in order to pay for their expenses. He takes off Roy's Cupcakeria cap, and places it on James/Willow/Custom Worker's head, thus making him/her the chef of the Cupcakeria! Description Cook a ridiculous amount of delicious cupcakes for all your wacky customers in Papa's Cupcakeria! Each customer can order 2 at a time. Papa's Cupcakeria just opened up in the picturesque town of Frostfield and you've been "hired" to run the restaurant all by yourself. You will need to master all 4 of the stations to become a cupcake crafting master. Take your customers quirky orders in the Order Station. Prep the pan with liners and gooey batter in the Batter Station. Cook the cupcakes to perfection in the Bake Station. Finally, frost the cupcakes and cover them with delicious decorations in the Build Station. As you level up and build a loyal customer fan base, you will notice the seasons changing all around you. Celebrate the 12 holidays with special clothing, furniture, and awesome seasonal toppings. With over 100 menu items, 90 achievements, tons of furniture, over 80 customers, and all the holidays you can imagine, this is by far the most epic restaurant Papa Louie has ever opened! *Papa's unique Time-management cooking style *Pour Batter, Bake, and Build delicious cupcakes *Customize your very own character *Fully customizeable Lobby *Introducing Seasons and Holidays *Play through 4 seasons and 12 Holidays *Unlock seasonal toppings *Look for Trick or Treating Closers *110 unlockable menu items *Unlock 81 crazy customers *Brand new Customers *5 fun Mini Games with tons of prizes to win *90 in-game achievements to earn *Use your tips to buy upgrades, clothes and furniture *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up Updates *June 25, 2013: Cupcakeria is announced. * July 2, 2013: The location is revealed to be Frostfield. * July 9, 2013: A new customer is revealed, Mayor Mallow. * July 11, 2013: James and Willow won the Papa's Next Chefs 2013 tournament and are the chefs for it. * July 16, 2013: Seasons changing and holiday celebrations introduced. * July 24, 2013: Sneak peek of the Stations: Order Station, Batter Station, Bake Station, and Build Station. * July 30, 2013: Release date is announced (August 7, 2013) * August 7, 2013: Papa's Cupcakeria is released. Chefs The chefs are James and Willow, plus the custom worker you can create. Their uniforms are striped pink and brown. Their caps colours are pink, black, white and brown, with a cupcake in front and a cherry on top. Customers (Some May Come at Random) #James/Willow - (J) Cup B: Chocolate Batter #Johnny #Vicky - Cup A: Blueberry Batter #Edna - Cup A: Vanilla Batter #Connor - Cup B: Chocolate Batter #Mary - Cup A: Vanilla Batter #Maggie - Cup A: Chocolate Batter #Matt Neff - Cup C: Vanilla Batter #Mitch #Carlo Romano - Cup A: Strawberry Batter #Foodini - Cup A: Blueberry Batter #Edoardo Romano #Olga - Cup A: Vanilla Batter #Bruna Romano #Yippy - Cup A: Vanilla Batter #Franco - Cup C: Chocolate Batter #Kayla - Cup A: Strawberry Batter #Ivy - Cup B: Blueberry Batter #Scarlett - Cup C: Chocolate Batter #Roy - Cup B: Strawberry Batter #Sue - Cup D: Strawberry Batter #Hugo - Cup B: Chocolate Batter #Lisa - Cup D: Vanilla Batter #Georgito - Cup A: Chocolate Batter #Gino Romano - Cup B: Vanilla Batter #Skyler - Cup C: Chocolate Batter #Zoe - Cup D: Blueberry Batter #Doan #Xandra #Mandi Solary #Kingsley #Cletus #Mindy #Sarge Fan! #Rico #Nick #Allan #Cecilia #Nevada #Clover #Kahuna #Utah #Chuck #Boomer #Cooper #Alberto #Clair #Shannon #Pinch Hitwell #Bertha #Taylor #Peggy #Greg #Captain Cori #Robby #Wally #Gremmie #Akari #Sasha #Ninjoy #Professor Fitz #Scooter #Penny #Hank #Big Pauly #Tohru #Timm #Prudence #Santa #Rita #Wendy #Marty #Tony Solary #Papa Louie Closers #Trishna (replaces Boomer) #Radlynn (replaces Pinch Hitwell) - Cup A: Strawberry Batter #Xolo - Cup A: Vanilla Batter #Mayor Mallow (replaces Bertha) #Quinn - Cup D: Strawberry #Kenji - Cup C: Vanilla Batter #Jojo (Food Critic) Locals Bold means it is a closer. #'Trishna' (Day 2) - Cup D: Carrot Batter #'Mayor Mallow' (Day 5) - Cup B: Vanilla Batter #Scarlett (Rank 5) #Nevada (Rank 26) #Santa (Rank 56) Holidays *Valentine's Day (Rank 6) *St. Paddy's Day (Rank 11) *Easter (Rank 16) *Onionfest (Rank 21) *Summer Luau (Rank 26) *Starlight Jubilee (Rank 31) *Baseball Season (Rank 36) *Pirate Bash (Rank 41) *Halloween (Rank 46) *Thanksgiving (Rank 51) *Christmas (Rank 56) *New Year (Rank 61) Ingredients Liners *Liner A (Pink Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow and White Swirls) *Liner D (Green Horizontal Stripes) Holiday Liners *Valentine's Day Liner - Rank 6 (Pink/Black Plaid, Pink/Brown Stripes, White w/ Red Hearts, Cheetah Print) * Saint Paddy Day Liner - Rank 11 (Green w/ Dark Green Shamrocks, Irish Flag Design, Brown w/ Two Green Horizontal Lines, Gold w/ Little White Dots) *Easter Day Liner - Rank 16 (Purple Wavy Lines w/ Yellow Dots, Grass and Dirt, Colorful Easter Eggs,Easter Bunny's Face *Onionfest Liner - Rank 21 (Sarge's Sign, Purple/Green/Brown Pokadots, Purple Swirls, Purple/Green Stripes) *Summer Luau Liner - Rank 26 (White Diagonal Line w/ Yellow * Background, Water Pods, Suns, Waters W/ Sunshine) *StarLight Jubilee Liner - Rank 31(White Stars w/ Blue Background, Red/White Stripes, Red/Blue Stars, Red/Blue/White Stars) *Baseball Liner - Rank 36(Baseball, Bat, Popcaorn Cup, Batter's Sign) *Pirate Bash Liner - Rank 41 (Pirate's Sign, Shark, Anchors,Blue/Black Horizontal Stripes) *Halloween Liner - Rank 46 (Jack-O-Lantern, BOO Sign, Cat's Eyes, Orange/Black Stripes) *ThanksGiving Liner - Rank 51 (Orange Big Diagonal Ligns, Turkey Feathers, Orange Swirls, Thanksgiving Dawn) *Christmas Liner - Rank 56 (Candy Cone's Stripes, Pine Trees, Present's Tie, Red/Green Dots) *New Year Liner - Rank 61(White/Pink Fire, Colorful Diamonds, Colorful Tiger Fur, Rainbow) Batters *Chocolate Batter (Start) (Chocolate Cake) *Vanilla Batter (Start) (Plain Vanilla) *Blueberry Batter (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) (Baking Blue) *Strawberry Batter (Unlocked with Roy at Day 3 of Valentine's Day) (Berry Blast) *Carrot Batter (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 19) (Eat Your Veggies) *Lemon Batter (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 25) (Let Them Eat Lemons) *Red Velvet Batter (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 34) (Valvety Smooth) *Confetti Batter (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 39) (Cupcake Party) *Zebra Batter (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 44) (Earn Your Stripes) *Kiwi Batter (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 60) (Kiwi Confection) Frosting *White (or Vanilla) Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Maggie on Day 2) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) *Green Frosting (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 24) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 29) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 35) *Red Frosting (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 40) *Black Frosting (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 45) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 49) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 50) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 54) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 55) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 59) Toppings *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Sprinkle Service) *Cherries (Start) (Verry Cherry) *Chocolate Chips (Start) (Choco Chipper) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) (Chocolate Lover) *Shaved Coconut (unlocked with Matt at Rank 2) (Tropical Topping) *Marshmallows (unlocked with Mitch at Rank 3) (Flufftastic) *Strawberry Drizzle (unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 4) (Strawberry Syrup) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Scarlett on the first day of Valentine's Day) (Crushed Cookies) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 9) (Peanut Buttery) *Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 10) (Nilla Drizzle) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 14) (Rock Show) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 20) (Candy Crusher) *Cloudberry (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 30) (Head of the Clouds) Holiday Toppings Valentine's Day *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on the first day of Valentine's Day) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Roy at Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy at Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Olga at Day 3 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Roses (Unlocked with Sue at Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day *Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on the first day of St. Paddy's Day) *Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Day 3 of St. Paddy's Day) *Shamrock (Unlocked at Rank 12 of St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 13 of St. Paddy's Day) Easter Toppings *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Xandra on the first day of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Day 2 of Easter) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 17 of Easter) *Candy Egg (Unlocked at Day 3 of Easter) *Tulip Cookies (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18 of Easter) Onionfest *Gummy Onion (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! on the first day of Onionfest) *Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Onionfest) *Sourballs (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 22 of Onionfest) *Sarge Gobstopper (Unlocked at Rank 23 of Onionfest) *Frosted Onion (Unlocked with Nick at Day 5 of Onionfest) Summer Luau *Paper Umbrella *Tropical Charms *Honey Drizzle *Gummy Pineapple *Bananas Starlight Jubilee *Candy Rocket *Powsicle Drizzle *Silver Star Sprinkles *Festive Flag *White Chocolate Star Baseball Season *Pretzel Bat *Butterscotch Drizzle *Baseball Candy *Crushed Peanuts *Popcorn Pirate Bash *Anchor Cookie *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Cannonball Gum *Jolly Roger *Gummy Craken Halloween *Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Licorice Drizzle *Spooky Sprinkles *Candy Corn *Sugar Skull Thanksgiving *Chocolate Acorn *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Feather Cookie *Harvest Stripe Cookie Christmas *Candy Present *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Candy Cane Pieces *Ginger Bread *Tree Cookie New Year *New Year Topper *Flavor X Drizzle *Stache Sprinkles *Streamers *Candle Ranks Shop Upgrades Furniture Posters Minigames *Pizza Pachinko *Saucy Shot *Strike Out! *Hallway Hunt *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess *Blender Ball Trivia *This is the only game where customers order two of something but with different toppings. However, there are some customers who will order the same toppings for each cupcake. *Instead of being scooped from bins, toppings like chocolate chips and sprinkles are poured from shakers. *This is the first Gameria where Foodini isn't the second-to-last customer. *Rank 5's name was invisible during the early versions of the game, but was fixed. * Across from Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, it is currently one of the hardest Gamerias to achieve a Perfect score due to the frosting. *None of the mini games are new except for Saucy Shot, which is the same as Hot and Cool Shot from past Gamerias. **This is also the first Gameria to not feature Customer Cravings. This mainly because customer's orders are subjected to change every season and holiday. *The music and action when you get a new customer and ingredient is different from all other Gamerias. *The title screen music is a remix of Leaf Landing and Lettuce Lane themes from for Papa Louie 2. *The badge'' Better than Papa'' is replaced by Papa's Return in this game. *Rank 32 is called Rocketeer which is a reference to the fictional character Rocketeer. *All closers like all holidays. *There are no badges for going on certain ranks but there is one for unlocking Papa Louie. *The badges earned from serving people with certain clothes are back in this game. *How the closers dress for Halloween: **Trishna: Princess **Radlynn: Radley Madish **Xolo: Clown **Mayor Mallow: Ghost **Quinn: Cat **Kenji: Luchador **Jojo: Superhero *Roy's hair can be seen in the intro. *This is the third gameria that Roy is seen in the preview. The first and second were Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Taco Mia!, respectively. *This is the first Gameria to feature Wally as an unlockable customer, but is not unlocked at Rank 15. *After unlocking Papa Louie and the season changes Louie won't be the first customer to come in. *Some of the Customers will look special in their holiday, like... Sasha, Xandra, Hank, and a few more. Gallery Papascupcakeriatitlescr.jpg|The title screen for the game. Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.05.17 AM.png|Order Station for your 'patient' customers Batter Station.jpg|Choosing the wrappers for your cupcakes in Batter Station Batter Station..png|Adding the batter in Batter Station Bake Station.png|Bake Station to bake your cupcakes dfgdfggf.jpg|Frosting the cupcakes in Build Station Build Station.png|Adding the final touches on the cupcakes Presentation.jpg|Delivering the cupcakes to the customer Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Sneak peak (seen here http://www.papalouie.com/games/papascupcakeria/screenshots.html) Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|Save some for us, Big Pauly! Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Blog seasons.jpg Coming Soon Cupcakes.jpg|Cupcakeria! Coming soon! Seasonal Furnature.jpg|St. Paddy's given away furniture! Unknown-5.jpeg|One of the New Customers, Mayor Mallow! Unknown-6.jpeg|The location, Frostfield! blog_launchdate.jpg|Mayor Mallow approves! Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|James, Willow and the custom worker in the character selection screen. Papas cupcakeria.jpg|A thumbnail of Papa's Cupcakeria. Trishna.png|Trishna|link=Papa's Cupcakeria Xandra's perfect cupcakes.png Kayla Perfect.PNG Papa cupcaker.png|It's Easter!! Scarlett the beautiful frostfield local.png|Scarlett. Cupcakeria closers.png|The closers! Valintine Toppings.png|Valentines Toppings! Perfect james.jpg|Papas cupcakeria hacked perfect James either having a stupid snack. St Paddy's Day's Liners.png|The St Paddy's Day liners. Easter Day Liners!.png|The Easter liners Easter Day Toppings!.png St Paddy's Day Toppings!.png perfect.0389.png|Trisha Perfect and Star Customer Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg|Cupcakes Cooking (Wally's and Johnny's) References Category:Flipline Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Cupcakeria